


the time for being sad is over

by K0BRAK1D (pastelxzavva)



Series: caramel, platinum, chocolate, and rubies [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Multi, blurry is angery, but its ok bc spooky knows how to deal with his shit, idk this was some lil thing i thought of, quite a few of em tbh, so much fluff ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/K0BRAK1D
Summary: of all the lovers blurry's ever had, none of them could ever quite calm him down like spooky could.





	the time for being sad is over

**Author's Note:**

> title is from panic! at the disco's "hallelujah"

blurry was scowling when he came home.

ever since he and his boys had become a more... _proper_ , so-to-speak, quadret, blurry kept his job while tyler got one at a local coffee shop and josh got one at the music store down the way while spooky stayed home and kept everything in order because if anyone could keep both tyler and josh in line at the exact same time, no matter what time of day, it was spooky.

after all, spooky's silver-platinum eyes weren't very soothing. they were piercing and could be used to scare anybody shitless.

but when blurry came home with his red eyes blazing, hands and neck stained black, spooky was quick to usher josh and tyler into their bedroom.

"trust me, y' don' wanna see 'im mad. lemme do this. i know how'ta calm 'im down." spooky murmured, kissing josh's forehead and tyler's cheek.

spooky walked out of their bedroom, pushing the door mostly shut behind him and walking over slowly, letting out a low, deadtoned whistle.

blurry whipped around and spooky didn't even flinch. the sharp contrast between the lightness of spooky's silver eyes and blurry's blazing red ones was terrifying, but when spooky spoke quietly, shit really went down.

"blur.."

"w **hat** 'dyo **u** w **a** n **t** , h **uh**?" blurry asked, voice seeming to  _glitch_ with how mad he was. the tallest stalked forward, until he was towering over spooky.

"go on, y' gonna hit me? do it." spooky spat back, letting the blood red seep from somewhere on his eyelids and spread to surround his eyes.

" _do it. i dare you._ " spooky whispered, and blurry stepped back.

spooky pressed forward, following, following. blurry suddenly grabbed at spooky's face, readjusting his grip multiple times.

black stained spooky's face, but he didn't flinch once.

" _blur._ " spooky whispered, reaching up and grazing his fingers over blurry's cheek, letting red taint the other's skin.

" **spo** o **ks**. wha **t.** " blurry demanded, and spooky's response was rocking up on his toes and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss that snapped blurry from his daze instantly.

blurry shifted his grasp on spooky, stroking down his lover's sides and then hooking his still inky-colored fingers in spooky's belt loops, tugging their bodies flush together.

spooky pulled back, smiling up at blurry.

"yeah?"

spooky shrieked in surprise when blurry lifted him up. both of them laughed, spooky flinging his arms around blurry's neck and pressing their foreheads together. blurry's hands rested on the undersides of spooky's thighs, and the other was quick to catch on, wrapping his legs around blurry's waist.

"god, y' always know how t' cheer me up, doll." blurry murmured, pressing short kisses to spooky's lips between words and smiling smugly when the normally overly-sarcastic man melted into helpless giggles and smiles and blushes.

"blur, stop, m' god. you're makin' me s' fuckin' soft. y' dork."

"language, and you make me soft too, baby. c'mon. i think i need to cuddle with you and our boys."

"yeah, tha's in order." the black faded from blurry's hands and neck, and the red seemed to just go from spooky's eyes in a heartbeat.

so at least tyler and josh knew that blurry really _was_ really soft...

...

...they'd be looking into that.

**Author's Note:**

> its shorter but,,,,its cute,,,,,,,ok,,,,,thank u,,,,,,,


End file.
